


A Day in the Park

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, prompt: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now adults, Semi and Shirabu manage to stay strong for years and stayed together. Deciding to sit in the park to relax with some weird comparison with bunnies, a little girl wanted them as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Park

“Look at that cute bunny,” Semi, now twenty-seven years old, said to his lover, pointing at a brown and white bunny that was in the lap of a cute young girl. “That was you back in high school.”

“I do not look like a bunny, you doofball,” Shirabu, now twenty-six years old, rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile because of that stupid comparison. “What is up with you comparing me with bunnies?”

Semi shrugs, intertwining their fingers. “Because you really _look_ like a bunny.”

They were at the park, sitting on a bench, just enjoying their alone and peaceful time together. Both have a day off from their busy job, so they decided to go out today and just sit in the park.

Few people were in the park, which made everything better. Shirabu closes his eyes, leaning his head on Semi’s shoulder. “It’s been years…”

“Decades…” Semi mumbles back, leaning his head on Shirabu’s as well. “But we managed.”

“Remember that time when you almost spiked a volleyball to my head?”

“Yes, don’t remind me and don’t ruin the beautiful moment.”

“Remember that time when I always ignored you back when I was in second year?”

“…”

“Remember that time when you were a stuttering mess when you saw me as a third year?”

“Your hair changed when you were in third year, shut up.”

Shirabu chuckles, his eyes still close. “Remember that time when _I_ was the one who confessed to you?”

Now that made Semi laugh a little, closing his eyes as well. “Now _that_ I want to hear because you were stuttering like crazy. So out of character.”

“Shut up.”

“Not so powerful and almighty now, are you?”

Then they encountered silence, but this is a good silence. Their pounding hearts felt warm and giddy, causing the both of them to secure their hold to each other.

They stayed in this position for a moment until Shirabu felt a presence in front of them, resulting the younger one to open one eye and the other.

It was the girl who owns the bunny that Semi had compared to him. She was holding the bunny under its arms, displaying the bunny in front of him. Shirabu glanced at the girl, giving her a confused look.

The little girl beams at him. “Mister! You look slightly like my bunny!”

Semi, hearing this, opens his eyes. Spotting the little girl with the bunny in front of them, Semi grins at Shirabu, raising his head to look down on Shirabu. “Told you so.”

Shirabu just covered his eyes with one hand, feeling his face heat up. A little girl just compared him to _a bunny._ Shirabu couldn’t quite put a finger on how he should feel.

The girl nears the bunny to Shirabu. “Do you want to pet him, Mister?”

“Of course he wants to pet the furry ball,” Semi teases, poking Shirabu on the cheek. “Come one, Kenjirou, pet the cute thing that looks like you.”

Shirabu wanted to explode and run away, but he couldn’t resist to hold the bunny and placed it on his lap, stroking its soft and fluffy white fur. Shirabu couldn’t help but smile when the cute thing just rests on his lap.

“See? Adorable,” Semi muses, caressing his index finger on the bunny’s head. “Just like you.”

“You look like you’re staring at a baby,” The girl says innocently, looking at them with big, black eyes. Then she smiles. “I want the two of you as my parents.”

Both guys gaped at her, not expecting those words to come out her mouth. “W-What?”

She started to twirl her hair. “You two are cute, together and as one. I-I like that…”

Shirabu gulps, stopping in stroking the bunny’s fur. “We’re not ready for that…”

“Hmm,” Semi nods in agreement. “But what about your parents? Don’t you like them?”

Shirabu nudges him on the ribs, giving him a warning look.

“Mama doesn’t really like me…” The girl looks down with a sad look on her face, rubbing her foot on the ground and hiding her hands behind her eyes. “Papa hasn’t returned home.”

Semi and Shirabu looked at each other, lips in a tight line as they felt sympathy for the young girl.

Then she looks up again with a wide smile. “But big brother took good care of me! I’ll ask big brother if you two can be my papa and papa!”

Semi just blinks at the girl, then chuckled, standing up and squatting in front of her. “But what if your big brother won’t like us? What if he doesn’t want you to have two fathers?”

The girl pouts, tilting her head. “He has to love the both of you. He has a lover too! His best friend!”

Then they heard someone clear their throat, making them look at the side and spot a boy who was scratching the back of his head, his other hand in hidden in his pocket.

“Big brother!” The girl squeals, running past Semi to hug the tall boy’s legs. She pointed at Semi and Shirabu while she’s jumping. “I want them as my papa and papa! Please, big brother?”

The tall just reeled his head back when his baby sister said such a bold request. He looks up to look at the men who his sister wants as parents. They looked shock and surprise as he is. “Uh…Um…”

She looked at him with pleading eyes that held anticipation. “B-But big brother! Why can’t you accept them? But they’re really kind and they love Usagi-chan!”

“It’s not like that,” He ruffles her head, a small smile forming on his face, but he still felt embarrassed. “But…It’s just that… ‘ya know.”

“You’re not making any sense right now,” She pouts again, her eyes starting to gloss. “Can’t you accept them? But aren’t you with Shinichi-chan? Why are they different?”

Her older brother didn’t know how to explain this to her. Adoption is complicated, especially to a young one like her. The one with the bunny on his lap looks young, making him assume that he looks young and inexperienced when it comes to kids. The other one looks older, but still, he couldn’t trust someone he just met.

“Hey, listen, little girl,” Shirabu stands up, holding the bunny with one hand underneath it and one hand gently on its back. He hands the bunny to her, which she takes and gives it to her big brother. Then he spoke. “We can’t be parents yet. We’re too young and inexperienced. Plus, your older brother wouldn’t allow some strangers to take care of you.”

“B-But…” Tears started to well up, feeling frustrated that she couldn’t have those two nice men as her parents. “Can you at least be my uncle?”

Shirabu looks up to meet the eyes of her older brother. He just smiled and just nods.

“Maybe?” Semi answers with the questioning tone, sheepishly smiling. Shirabu shoots him a look.

“Yay!” The girls exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Shirabu and Semi. “Uncle Bunny and uncle Bad Boy!”

“Hey—I’m not a bad—”

“Now, now,” Her older brother pats her shoulder with his left hand, the other hand used to hold the bunny. “We have to go home now.”

The girl steps back and shoots the two men a big grin. “See you soon, uncles!”

Then she holds the hand of her brother, the both of them leaving with the little girl skipping.

Semi and Shirabu stared at the backs of the two people they just met today. But it felt like they were connected for years.

A warm feeling in their chests made them smile.

“Why did you even talk to them? You know you shouldn’t talk to strangers.” They manage to hear.

“But big brother! Uncle looks like a bunny!”

“A bunny? He looks more like a rabbit to me, though.”

“Big brother! Uncle Bunny is _bunny!”_

“Alright, alright, uncle _Bunny_ is a bunny.”

The siblings laughed and joked with the bunny sleeping on the brother’s right hand.

“…”

“…”

“I told you you look like a bunny.”

“Eita, _please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> D'aww the girl's so cute <3


End file.
